Fa-La-La-La-Ed
Summary The episode starts with Ed and Eddy messing around in Double D's house. Once they reach they closet, Ed notices a fruitcake, which gets Ed excited about Christmas. Eddy explains how he hates Christmas. Suddenly, they hear jiggling which Ed believes to be Santa. It's not Santa but something better in Eddy's mind. They're piggy banks, because it's Piggy Bank day and that gets Eddy something to look forward to. So at the Piggy Bank Day party, Eddy makes a pig made of metal that extracts the cash from the piggy bank. Before Eddy can make a move on this Ed shows up with Christmas presents, but Eddy forces the attention back on him. So he decides Jimmy should be his first customer, and sends it into the machine. However, Ed is making stockings on Eddy's contraption and notices Double D's voice, so he rips the contraption apart and reveals Double D to the crowd. However, no one believes that Double D should be the one to blame, so they focus their attention on Eddy. While Kevin is about to beat him up, Rolf comes around and he, like Ed gets into the Christmas spirit. Then Rolf gives out the following gifts, a yo-yo for Johnny, a unicycle for Kevin, his shoe for Jimmy, his pants for Sarah, and his shirt for Nazz. Which leaves Rolf with only his underwear. Eventually everyone leaves and Jimmy offers Double D his piggy bank but he politely declines, but Eddy rushes in to take it. However Sarah tells Eddy to hit the road. Then Double D explains that Christmas is about giving, good will, and peace on Earth. Suddenly Eddy came up with an idea. So the Eds pose as Christmas Carolers and singing to the kids to get some cash. This turns out to be successful and Eddy buys several Jawbreakers, but as usual, this was too good to be true for Eddy. For the moments he turns his back on them, Ed was giving them away to all the kids in the cul-de-sac. It looks like Eddy's attempt to suck on a delicious Jawbreaker failed once again. Trivia *Some interesting things inside Edd's parent's closet are a box marked "Umbrellas 1959-1999", a box labeled "Edd's Baby Clothes", and also a box labeled "Friday". *Eddy could play the piano in this episode but in another episode he plays the triangle. *The Eds got more than one quarter from all the kids, but Eddy only bought eight jawbreakers and was still out of money. *When the top of the Piggy Bank Belly Pumper is seen before Ed takes it apart, the slot where the money would normally go changes positions. *How were Eddy and Ed able to get into all of the different room, particularly the bathroom, by going through other doors? *Rolf knows about Christmas in this episode, but in Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy's Jingle Jangle, he has no idea what it is. *Rolf only gives away one shoe, but when Ed is shown talking to him after his giveaways, there is no other shoe to be seen. *How did Double-D get inside the piggy bank belly pumper when he was just on the bike? *If you notice carefully (well, not that carefully,) when Rolf is giving away stuff, you'll realize that he's got his underwear on only, yet he only gave away his shirt, pants, a shoe, and two other non-clothing related objects. *When Edd is pondering Kevin's '... dork and beans...' line, his socks are colored the same as his skin. And in the scene when the Kids catch Edd about to smash the piggy bank, his socks are AGAIN colored the same as his skin. *Double-D informs Ed and Eddy that the second floor of his house is off-limits, but his room is on the second floor.